My Boys HSM
by vanessalillymontez
Summary: *New Summary* Gabi is Known as one of the guys. She hangs out with them and has great relationship with all of them.But what happens when she wants more then friendship from a certin blue eyed boy?Can they have love and keep their friendship? TxG and ZxV
1. Tralier

Ok so this is a new story I got the idea from my boy's I hope you like better than What's Love Gotta Do With It

**Ok so this is a new story I got the idea from my boy's I hope you like better than What's Love Gotta Do With It . Enjoy!**

……………………………………………………………………………………

Trailer want 3 reviews to continue rated my because I want it be (lol)

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I own High School Musical but this is real life so we all know I don't own a fraction of it. But owning Zac Efron would not be so bad**

**Gabriella was known as one of the guys everywhere she went.**

(Shows Gabriella and her gang of boys together at Kenny's bar)

**She was the sport's writer for one of the hottest magazines**

(Shows Gabi writing for the mag in her office)

**This was very easy because her gang of boys just happen to be on the L. A. Lakers**

(Shows Gabi talking with Troy Chad Jason Zeke her older brother Kyle Michael Troy's little brother Zac and Jordan)

**She had a great life living in an apartment with Troy and Chad and her little sister Vanessa**

( Shows them all watching a Red Hawk and Gator game screaming in excitement)

**Even though she didn't act like a girl she still had those extremely girly friends**

( Shows her Sharpay Taylor and Vanessa all talking about Boys)

**But what happens when jealously arrives?**

( Shows Troy with his new girlfriend and Gabi jealous)

**What happens when new feeling begin**

( shows Gabi dreaming about Troy and her together and then Vanessa dreaming about her and Zac together)

**Will heartbreak happen? **

(Shows Vanessa and Zac yelling)

**Or will new love form?**

(Shows Troy and Gabi making-out)

**Find out all the answers to these questions in the new Fan Fiction series**

**My Boys ( HSM version)**

**Coming to a computer screen near you very soon…..**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**That's my new story Check it out! 3reviews for next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Surprises

Aww you people are soooo nice

**Aww you people are soooo nice. I got 3 reviews within 2 hrs. YAY p.s. I will put in commas when I use a lot of names.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical yet ( wink ,wink)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**My Boys Ch.1 The beginning**

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

I began my day like any other I woke up and got ready for work. I was dressed in skinny jeans with a navy white tank and over it I was wearing my favorite sweatshirt. It was gray and it said "L.A. Lakers" on the front and on the back it said "Montez" and it had all the guy signatures on the back. I also wore a pair of gray flats. I then put on my hair down with my Lakers cap on backwards and headed into the kitchen.

To my surprise Chad was awake and making coffee

I soon asked Chad why he was up so early and only to reply with a shrug of the shoulders and went to watch ESPN with Troy.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to Troy. I don't know why but everyday Troy seems to be getting hotter. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Chad screaming "GO GO GO!!" He can be such a charter sometimes. I watch ESPN with my guys before waking Vanessa up.

Our Mom died 5 years ago in a car crash and Vanessa had to stay with our grandparents until I finished 2 years of collage. She then moved in with me and we are almost exactly alike. We look like twins and we like the same stuff. The only difference is she is a little more girly and started to get crushes earlier, but that doesn't mean she wont beat Chad at basketball. I remember that day so well.

**FLASHBACK**

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

Chad just dared me that me and my sister couldn't beat him in basketball so we took him up on the offer and played for 2 hours. I and Gabi won 77 to 65. He started to say the only reason our team won is because of Gabi. So we made another bet on who was gonna win and at the end I won 53 to 50! Chad was so embarrassed that his face was as red as a tomato and you could see the smoke coming out of his ears. That was like the best gay of my life.

**END**

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

I woke Van and to my surprise Vanessa wore the same thing as me except with a purple tank and purple flats. We walked out to watch a little sport before we had to leave. When we said hi to Troy together Chad looked slightly confused. "Ok which one is Vanessa and which one is Gabriella". Troy slapped him up-side the said "The smaller one is Vanessa stupid" and that earned a laugh from everyone. At that time it was time to leave and we all said goodbye and decided to meet up at Kenny's at 7 after I dropped Van off at home with Sharpay and Taylor. Sometimes I swear that they are the reason that Van is so girly all of the sudden.

"Gabi did you bring the notebook for the interview" this is what Van said to bring me out of my thoughts. I replied with a simple nod and kept driving. She was going with me to interview the coach of the Lakers and our older brother Kyle.

"Gabi I am so excided Zac is coming to visit for the rest of summer"

Zac was her boyfriend and Troy's little brother. They also looked like twins. They had been together for 2 years with hardly and fights (in mind that they got together when Van had just turned 12 and Zac turned 13 two moths before).

"Yeah Van you've been saying that for the past 2 weeks, but a least he will be here tonight so you can stop telling me" I said as she made a pout and I started to laugh.

We arrive soon after and we began the interview.

The coach greeted us by saying " Ah my 2 favorite ladies here for another interview I see."

"Yah because your our favorite coach" Van said sarcastically before laughing and his sudden change in expression "Kidding" Van said before going out to shoot hoops with Kyle. Soon we were done with both interviews and went to the house to go and pick up Troy so we could go get Zac.

When we got to the airport Van jumped out of the car and ran to Zac.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could to him. I was so happy that he was here. Once I reached him I just gave him a hug and while hugging I said hi. He laughed at my strong grip and said "hi" We walked out hand in hand and we drove back to the house. Surprising it was already 7 so they left me and Zac with the girls and we basically sat around watching movies

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

We just arrived and Me and Troy sat at our usual table. Everyone was there Jason, Zeke, Kyle, Michael, Jordan, me, and Troy. We ordered our usual 2 pictures of beer. At that moment a girl came um and kissed Troy. Out of the blue and no one knew who she was. At that moment Troy said "Everyone this is McKenzie my new girlfriend…..

**...**

**WOW a surprise for ya. Thanks to everyone for the great reviews Please review 3 for next chapter. I want your ideas and there will be surprises along the way. Oh, yah CLIFFY! **


	3. Chapter 2:Devestation

HEY

**HEY! I got some nice reviews for my last chapter. I was so happy . lol any way PLEASE review and PLEASE give idea's because I am a newbie to fan-fiction lol!**

**Disclaimer: I am not rich so I did not create High School Musical (but I wish I did)!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Previously **

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

We just arrived and Me and Troy sat at our usual table. Everyone was there Jason, Zeke, Kyle, Michael, Jordan, me, and Troy. We ordered our usual 2 pictures of beer. At that moment a girl came um and kissed Troy. Out of the blue and no one knew who she was. At that moment Troy said "Everyone this is McKenzie my new girlfriend…..

**Chapter 2: Jealously**

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

When Troy said this I imminently turned to look at Gabi. No one knew this except me, the girls, Zac, and Vanessa but Gabi had long time feelings for Troy and never told him because she thought it would ruin their friendship. I could see the devastation in her eyes.

"I am gonna go to the bathroom" was all Gabi said before getting up causally and walking to the bathroom.

At that moment I knew I had to call the girls and Zac about this because this was not going to be a sight for sore eyes.

**Bold: Zac, Girls, Vanessa**

Plain: Kyle

"Hey Van"

"**Hey what's up?"**

"Can you get the girls and Zac and come down to the bar like now"

"**Tell me why but before you do let me put you on speaker phone" **

"Ready, Ok. Troy bought a girl with him to the bar, before you ask yes she is a cheerleader, and he said that she was his girl friend and Gabi walked to the bath room like 7 minutes ago and I can tell she is upset."

"**AWW poor Gabi" Sharpay said.**

"**Yeah I feel so sad" Said Taylor.**

"**Is she ok" replied Kelsi**

"**Can we help" said Michelle Kyle's wife.**

"Yeah but you all need to come to the bar within 5 minutes"

"**Ok we'll be there" said Zac and Vanessa at the same time**

"Ok bye and hurry up"

**Back To Normal**

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

I just ran to the bathroom for my escape from all that was happening. I mean Troy hasn't had a girl friend since he was 21 and now he is 25. I have grown to me like being the only girl in Troy's life. I sound pretty selfish I know put it's just so hard. I just herd the bathroom door open and a soft fait voice of Van saying "Bella are you ok" I didn't respond. She didn't call me Bella mainly only Troy and her did and they were the only two I would let call me Bella. She found where I was in a corner and sat net to me, giving me a hug and signaling the others to come.

"Gabi are you ok." I could hear Michelle's calm and concerned voice. I really liked her. She had been married to Kyle for 5 happy years.

"Yeah I just really want to get out of here and go watch the notebook or something like that" I replied sorta sad but getting over it.

"Ok we'll go let Kyle know that we are taking you home and having a sleepover so Chad and Troy can't come home." Van said signalizing her and Zac.

"Ok let's just go" Gabi said before standing up and giving everyone a hug. "Zac you can go with the boy's if you want."

"No, it's ok me an Nessquick will hang and probably watch Scary Movie 4 or shoot hoops or watch what you guys are watching.

"Ok let's go" was the last thing I said before

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

As we were leaving I stopped by Kyle to let him know we were going home. He said ok and I joined the girls in the 2 block walk to get to our house. I felt bad for Bella she has loved him since senior year at East high school and he hasn't dated in like 4 years. That's almost as long as I have been dating Zac. When we first got in we decided to shoot some hoops. Me, Zac, Gabi, and Michelle were the ones who were playing the other three were out on the side lines talking about only god knows what. We chose teams Gabi and Michelle, Zac and me were the teams and surprising we tied at the last minute. We then went in and decided to watch Scary Movie 4, The Date Movie, and Juno. After that Kelsi decided to go home and Taylor decided to go to visit Chad. Then Sharpay announced she had to redo her make up. So know it was only Michelle, Gabi, Me, and Zac. Zac Then Zac decided to call Troy to see about this new girlfriend he had to see if he could tell me any information. He was like our little spy when it came to boy stuff.

**Bold: Troy**

Regular: Zac

"Hey Troy"

"**Where are you Zac?"**

"Hangin with my girl and her girls"

"**Oh, Ok so why did you call"**

"To see about this new girl named McKenzie that you just all of the sudden decided to date before asking anybody" Zac said kind of annoyed.

"**1. your not dad, 2. why do you want to know about her, 3 how do you know about her, and 4 what do you want to know about her."**

"I have my ways, anyway answer the question" he said more annoyed than the first time.

"**Well we have been shamelessly flirting for months and decided to give it a go"**

"What do think about Gabi?"

"**Well I like her but don't want to ruin our friendship and I guess will have to try and **

**move on. Why"**

"No reason just wanted to know so I will see you tomorrow"

"**Ok, Bye" **

"Bye"

**Normal**

**No one's P.O.V.**

Zac was just sitting there trying to comprehend everything that was just said by his brother. Vanessa then went to see what Troy said. So she went out to the pool to see what he said because that is where Zac made the phone call.

"Zac what did Troy say"

"He said he likes Gabi to but doesn't want to ruin there friendship"

"This means we have to break up Troy and McKenzie and then plan a romantic date for the 2 of them on Valentines Day which is in…2 weeks. So we will need help from the girls."

"Ok, But Nessiquick I have a question, do I get something fro being a good spy"

With that said Vanessa got up and walked over to Zac and kissed him with a lot of passion. After a while it turned into a make-out session and they pulled away when they herd a clearing of a throat to see all of the girls standing there looking at them.

"Sorry my fault" Zac said and moved over so the girls could come over.

"Yeah ok well I'm going to go to bed" said a much happier Gabi.

"Me too I need beauty sleep" replied Sharpay.

With that they went inside. Taylor had just come back and Zanessa decided to tell them their plan on how to get Troy and Gabriella together.

**Wow 4 pages, a record for me. Please review. I want at least 3. Also please visit my profile. I just made it! I like your idea's too.**

**Peace!!**

**vanessalillymontez ) **


	4. IMPORTANT AN for this story!

Hey this is a quick A

**Hey this is a quick A.N. and I just wanted to write**

**go to my profile and take the poll on the story**

**tell you that Vanessa's hair color is lighter than Gabriella's and so is her skin color but there both still very close in resemblance**

**Instead of it being summer Zac was just transferring to the same school as Vanessa**

**Should I make it so Zac turns into Zac Efron and Vanessa turns into Vanessa Hudgens**

**If I do than should I make up a school, use a real one, or make it like east high school for the performing arts**

**I love getting comments so please comment**

**Last please PLEASE give me idea's because I am a newbie so I need them because my last story didn't do so well**

**Thanks to the people who read and for putting time into commenting and doing what I say in chapters and A.N.'s**


	5. AN sorry

Hey all this is vanessalillymontez! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating its just I have had limited time on the computer. That means I have only been able to go on the computer for school work. But I am in less trouble and have gained more time on the computer. So as a Christmas gift to all my readers who still want to read this story, I am going to try my hardest to update within the next 3 days. The another reason is because I had it all written up and then my mother restarted the computer and stupid me forgot to save and well… lets just say I was really upset. So any way thanks to all of my readers. And to tell the results of the poll……McKenzie will cheat on Troy!! And I will start recognizing my reviewers and giving trivia! So anyway Thanks to all my (I know I said that already, I just want to say it again) and I will update really soon!


	6. Chapter3 and4:The Break UpThe sleepover

**Hey I am sooo sorry about my lack of updating I realized I may need a co writer if anyone is interested I would love it! And any way this chapter is dedicated to ****luv2watchtv because they have reviewed every chapter of mine! Thanks luv2watchtv!**

**HSM…HSM..HSM…HSM…HSM…HSM…HSM…HSM…HSM…HSM…HSM…HSM..HSM…HSM**

**Chapter 3 Break up **

I had been about a week since the gang of girls came up with the plan to break up Troy and McKenzie. Vanessa being a cheerleader in High School could talk with the cheerleader of the Lakers easily. She decided one day after school to go watch her brother's practice. When she got there she was wearing her cheer uniform because she just got out of practice. She rode in her black Audi S4 (in profile) to the practice. When she walked in she went to the stands to sit. She noticed McKenzie and went to talk to her.

"Hey Kenzie" V said as she sat down next to her.

"Hey Van Anne" McKenzie said. All the cheerleaders called her that.

"So how are things going with Troy" V asked hoping to pry some information

"Ok I guess. I mean things are just complicated. I mean it's hard to date him. I mean sure he is hot and all but he just doesn't seam right."

"Ya I understand" V then asked "So are you only dating him or what".

"What do you mean" McKenzie question.

It really burned Vanessa's throat to say this but she did "You know. We cheerleaders just can stick to one man! We have to play the field with 2 or 3 guys!"

"Ok you caught me. I am also with Larry and Jake, They aren't really date worthy but they are extremely hot" McKenzie said with a laugh "But you won't tell anyone will you"?

"Oh trust me I won't. Cheerleaders promise" V said smiling a genuine and fake smile. V was a great actress and she wasn't lying, she wouldn't have to tell anyone she recorded their whole conversation on her phone.

"Well I have lots of homework so I guess I will take to you later" V question?

"Yep Bye Van Anne" McKenzie said as V walked out of the gym with an evil smile.

Vanessa drove home while thinking how this all would work out. Not only would McKenzie get busted and Gabriella and Troy would finally get together.

As she pulled up she saw Zac through a window up in their room doing homework (yes they shared a room, not because of space but because they wanted to and they were mature enough). This made her smile. She then thought _look how cute he looks doing his homework. I am so lucky to have him. I owe him big time for helping me with my sister._

Though it was hard for her she tore her gaze away from him, got her backpack, got out the car, locked it, and walked it to the house. She walked up to Zac's room after saying hi to Gabi who looked better than she did last night.

"Hey Babe" Vanessa said as she put her backpack down and went over to kiss Zac.

"Baby V! You're home" Zac said really happy.

"Hey, why so happy" V asked as she giggled.

"I am very bored! All I have to do is home work and now I have something else to do. Wait that sounded weird" Zac finished with a laugh

"Ya a little, anyway I talked to McKenzie and I think my plan will work perfectly. I even recorded it on my phone" (she had a red palm Centro just like me!) She said as she played the conversation.

"Wait is what you said about sticking to 1 man is wrong true?" Zac asked

"Oh no, course not I felt like I was going to throw up when I said that. It was so disgusting to say" V said sincere

"Ya I figured. You are completely innocent baby V. One of the many reasons I love you"

"Aw I love you to Zaccy" V finished before she leaned in to kiss Zac. Soon enough they were making out and things were getting heated.

Zac moved to Vanessa's neck and found her sweet spot and began to nibble and suck at it and move down her neck. V moaned and ran he hands down his chest trying to get more close then they were but that was as far as the got because Troy walked in interrupting them by saying "Hey do you guys want_" They pulled apart and V blushed a deep red.

Zac asked "Bro Knock much?"

"No as I was saying do you guys want Chinese or pizza" Troy said with a laugh

"We don't care, just leave!" Zac said as V laughed and Troy left.

"Well I'm going to go get my pj's on I'll see you at dinner" V said and blew Zac a kiss before she left.

Downstairs Chad and Troy were talking strategies for the next game and Gabriella was listening to her I pod and. V and Zac came down the stairs. V in her pj's and Zac dressed in normal clothes. (In profile)

"Where is the food" V questioned.

"Here on the counter, I made the guys wait because you know how they eat" Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Hey, what's up with the same shirt thing" Chad asked as he turned around.

"Simple I took this one from him and he got a new one" V said smiling.

"Anyway let's eat NOW!" Chad said as if it was urgent. So they all ate then V went upstairs to call McKenzie to try to finish her plans.

**McKenzie **/ _Vanessa_

_Hey McKenzie, I just had one question, who will you be with tomorrow?_

**Um, Jake why?**

_Just wondering k bye. _V then hung up. Her plan would work 100% and she knew it.

Zac then walked it and said "My little minx what are you doing. I hope nothing to evil".

"Ha um well… maybe it's a little evil" V said smiling "My plan is all together and I am very proud. All you have to do is bring Troy to the Gym and our work will be done". V finished with her evil smile.

TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV TGZV

The next day was the day of the break up. Zanessa was out of school for the day so that was beneficial. V pulled up wearing a simple t and jeans (In profile) and started the plan.

V walked over to where McKenzie and Jake were and said "Troy is coming late so you two have more time".

McKenzie nodded and continued kissing Jake.

V smirked and texted Zac saying

**All in order bring him ova**

**~~xoxo Baby V**

Zac did as he was told and told Troy he though they should leave early so maybe they could play a game of 1 on 1 before his practice and Troy agreed so they drove over and walked into the gym.

V saw the 2 and smirked and Zac and Troy changed. When they walked out Zac pointed to McKenzie and Jake (who were kissing) and Zac said "Is that McKenzie"? Troy Turned around and _...

**Now this is where I would have ended it but because of my lack of updating I will continue into the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 4 Sleepover part 1**

Troy turned around an sure enough McKenzie was kissing some dude. He walked over and to McKenzie and said "We are O-V-E-R, over" and with that he walked out went to his car and drove home.

Gabriella was at home she had to write an article about a recent sport injury and she was just finishing up when Troy walked through the door looking upset.

"Troy everything ok" Gabriella asked stopping her work.

"No, It turns out McKenzie was cheating on me and I broke up with her."

"Oh, Troy I am so sorry" Gabriella tried her hardest to sound sincere but to tell you the truth she was ecstatic. She decided to tell Troy now. After all it was now or never.

"So Troy do you want to watch a movie" Well she was trying to tell him even though it didn't turn out right.

"Um… yeah, sure. How about um…1408" Troy suggested

"Aw! You know I hate scary movies and… and…"

"Brie-Ella I'm right here if you get scared. Don't worry."

"Well if you think so…" Gabi said as they walked into the living room. Troy placed the movie in and then sat next to Gabi with his arm around her waist.

During the movie at a really scary part (I don't know when because I've never seen the movie because I am a scardycat …lolz) Gabriella screamed really loud and said "p…p… please turn it off Troy I don't want to watch it anymore" Troy could tell she was terrified so he turned it off.

"Well what do you want to do now" Troy asked as he turned to Gabi?

"I want to talk to you about something" Gabi said finally building up the courage to say what she wanted.

"Yes Gabriella, tell me what is on your mind"

"I t…t…think I, take that back, I know I like you, a lot. More than just friendships like. I know you might not feel the same way bu-_"

Troy interrupted her by a kiss. It was sweet and gentle but also it was full of passion, slowly they broke apart. Gabriella and Troy then smiled two identical smiles as if they both knew what they both were thinking.

"So I'll take that as a 'you like me too" Gabi said hopeful.

"Ya I always have I just didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to ruin our friendship but ya I have liked you since 7th grade" Troy finished with a smile and then asked "so Gabriella Elizebeth Montez will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend and going out with me for a valentines day date"

"Aw, of course I will and I would love to be your girlfriend" Gabi said as she smiled happily.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Soon Zac and Vanessa walked in. The saw Troy and Gabriella sitting on the couch just starring in each others eyes. They smiled they knew their plan had worked.

"So you two together or what" Zac asked without any hesitation. Vanessa then slapped Zac's arm and said "Rude much!"

"Well to answer your question" Troy looked at Gabi "Yes we are and we are happy".

"Aw, this is so awesome! We should call everyone and have a sleepover, Shar Tay, Kyle, Chad, Zeke, Michelle, everybody!" Vanessa suggested and received a smile from everybody because the all knew how much she wanted this and they all nodded. "YAY!!" Vanessa squealed and ran to the phone to start calling people. Within 15 minutes she was done and said it would start at 8 and it was now 5:48.

They all sat around until about 6:30 and the couples went of to do their own things. Zac and Vanessa decided to watch TV until about 7:30 and they started to make out some more. It really started by Zac pecking V's lips and her wanting more so she reached up and kissed him with A LOT of passion. They were just about where they were earlier but now V started to rub Zac's stomach and this time he moaned and whispered "The things you do to me you little minx" she giggled and continued their making out. Zac ran his hands down her sides and continued to kiss at her neck and she did the same to him. Then they heard the doorbell ring and Zac groan.

"Do we have to have this sleepover" Zac whined.

"Yes, we do. Now come on Zac!" V said as she fixed her hair and ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Kyle! Michelle! You're here!" Vanessa said excitedly as she went to hug them both.

"What's up Van" Kyle said as he walked in,

"Not much. Anyway since you guys our first you guys get to choose which room you want first." V said as the 2 walked upstairs to claim their room.

Within 20 minutes everyone was there and Troy and Gabi walked down stairs. Then V asked "What should we do now?"

"Well we could watch a movie and I vote white chicks because that movie is very awesome" Sharpay said and everyone nodded in agreement.

They all just sat around watching the movie laughing at funny parts and everything else. During the movie Gabi excused her self and Troy soon followed her. Gabriella was just going to get a Dr Pepper when Troy walked in and said "I have wanted to do something all night"

"What" Gabi questioned. After she said that Troy walked up and kissed her with a lot of passion square on the lips. Troy soon left her lips and went to her neck. This made Gabi moaned and this made Troy smirk. Vanessa then walked in and said "Sorry to interrupt but they are starting to wonder where you guys are and I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know if you were dating yet so I wanted to come and get you guys to let you know."

They two pulled apart and smiled and walked out to the rest of the gang. Soon the movie was over and Kelsi suggested the play truth or dare. What the new couple didn't know was this was all part of a plan to figure out what was going on between them. It was definitely be a night to remember.

**.............lol.**

**Anyway this is chapter 3 and 4. Please review! I need ideas for the sleepover and for further chapters. Tell me what you want to happen! I also got a new poll in my profile so check it out. It was made out of curiosity so Thanks for reading and Please review. I will update when I have 3 reviews.**

**Trivia: What 2 Hsm 3 songs did I use in this chapter and again this chapter was dedicated to luv2watchtv. P3AC3 (peace lol) ~~~vanessalillymontez =) **


	7. Chapter 5: The Sleepover pt 2

**Hey People! I am sooooo sorry for my not updating so things have been going on and I have finally had the chance to update so ya! I will explain at the end but any way on to the story!**

**P.S. no one answered trivia so no dedication for that but this chapter is dedicated to Zanessa Whorex3 coz her reviews are always funny and awesome!!**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

**Chapter 5: The Sleepover Part 2**

"K well me first! Zac Truth or dare" Vanessa asked turning towards her boyfriend.

"Um, Dare" Zac replied with out thinking"

"You have to be my slave for a day" Vanessa replied with a smile.

"Isn't he already that? I mean, he is always doing stuff for you and always falling for your puppy dog look," Kyle asked.

"Shut up dude, you fall for the look too since she's you sister and you can't do it, It's my turn anyway. Truth or dare Jason" Zac said

"Umm, Truth" He replied.

"What was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done" Zac asked.

"Umm well, K when I was in my freshman year at U of A I was dared to streak around campus. So I did and then the Dean just happen to be walking that night and I ran into him and I then had to do 8 hours of community service" Jason finished as everyone was laughing. "Truth or dare Sharpay"

"Dare" Sharpay replied brave.

"I want you to use the word pink in vain" Jason said with a smile.

"Fine", Sharpay said clearly very upset, "Pink is the worst color ever! Even Black is better that pink!"

Everyone laughed and it continued to go on like that. Soon after an hour Sharpay suggested "Why don't we play 14 minutes in heaven** (haha I love the number 14 so much. You all know why lol)** and we get to choose partners"

Everyone nodded in agreement except Gabriella and Troy who were trying to keep their relationship a surprise for a little longer. "Us first" Sharpay said as she pulled Zeke to the closet. After she left Troy said "14 minutes in heaven, Really. I thought we were adults but apparently not to Shar" and everyone laughed.

After the 2 came out they went in the order: Taylor and Chad; Michelle and Kyle; Kelsi and Jason; Vanessa and Zac; then finally Troy and Gabriella.

When the 2 first walked in Troy said "We don't have to do anything in here if we don't want to. I completely understand if you don't want to-." And then Gabriella cut him off with her lips.

"You are very sweet Troy. I don't mind since it is our house" and with that they started to make out.

"Yeah it called 14 minutes not 30! Come out you guys" Sharpay yelled-complained.

When the 2 came out their hair was really messed up and Gabriella was blushing like crazy. Troy's lips were also clearly sparkly from Gabi's lip gloss. The ganged just laughed at what had happened. Troy and Gabriella then said at the same time in a whisper that only they could hear. "They know".

"Well I'm starting to get tired how about we got to bed" Vanessa said as it approached11:30.

"Yeah we have early practice at noon tomorrow so we better get to bed" Troy said. So everybody went into the rooms that they usually go into and went to bed.

"Troy noon isn't early" Gabi commented.

"Trust me to us guys it is" Troy said as he got up and walked to his room as everybody else walked to their room to sleep.

**With Zac and Vanessa**

"Today was fun. This has got to be one of the most fun Fridays I have had in along time. I broke up a couple, help get one together, did all my homework for the weekend, made out with you… Wow I am really tired" Vanessa said as she laid on the bed with a yawn.

"Are you to tired to make out with me some more" Zac asked trying to put on a puppy dog look.

"Well…" Vanessa pretended to think and then shook her head no, laughed, and started to kiss Zac. Soon things got heated. Zac rolled over on top of Vanessa and started to trail lit kisses along Vanessa's neck. She moaned as Zac smirked against her neck at what he was able to do to her. She started to trail her hands underneath his shirt and started to take it off when they were suddenly interrupted by Gabriella.

"Hey Van, do you want to go-." Gabriella noticed the two and said "oops, sorry".

"Every time, every single freaking time" Zac said as he rolled off Vanessa and she laughed.

"Sure Gabs, We should go to the practice" Vanessa said knowing that was what he sister was going to ask and propped herself on her elbows.

'K, bye" Gabriella said as she raced out of the room.

"Let's go to bed" Vanessa said to a slightly upset Zac

"Whatever" Zac said as he pulled Vanessa close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and said "Goodnight Baby V". She then kissed him one more time before they both fell into peaceful dreams.

**With Troy and Gabriella**

"I don't think I am on Zac's good side anymore" Gabi said as she walked into Troy's room.

"Why" Troy said as he got off his bed and walked over to Gabriella, put his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

"Well Van and him were making out and I sorta walked in and he said something about every time so yeah…" She finished.

Troy chuckled lightly and said "Yeah I walked in o them too and Zac seamed a little irritated. It was pretty funny".

"Yeah well I'm gonna go to bed Gabi said as she started to pull away Troy and was soon pulled back by Troy's strong arms.

"Stay" Troy whispered in her ear. Gabi tried to object but Troy cut her off "please" he asked.

How could she say no to him? She nodded and he smiled. Then he led her to his bed and they lay there together. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Night my Bella bear"

Gabi slightly smiled at the childhood name he gave her when they were five and said "Goodnight my wildcat" and with that they fell asleep together with smiles on both of their faces.

The next day it was Saturday and Valentines Day. Everybody went home early in the morning, the girls deciding to meet at the mall at 12 to get dresses.

Soon it was time to meet up with the rest of the girls so Vanessa and Gabriella gave a kiss to Zac and Troy and soon left. They met up with Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, Michelle, and Vanessa friend Ashley **(a.n. I know I haven't used her a lot and im not sure if I will but I decided to add Ashley as a friend because I didn't want Vanessa to have no friends in high school)**.

After a long 3 hours at the mall the girls finally decided every thing down to the last accessory. They went to the food court for smoothies and then left to go home to prepare for their dates.

**!……………….!.................................................!........................................!....................!**

**Ok as hard as this is to believe I ment to update January 5! I know outrageous!! But here is my apology as to why I couldn't update. Well for starters my computer time as been shortened. I don't know why but oh well. Then my report card came and I got good grades except for a C in math and history. My school is weird and 82's are C's. My mum was upset and I then had no computer for two whole weeks (It was complete torture!!!) and I just about lost it then because I was totally bored. Now the setting is the end January beginning of February and my mum came home and told me her coz died (he's her 1****st**** coz and my 2****nd****) and I was really close to him coz he was only 16 and I'm younger than that and I was very sad for about 2 weeks coz it was very sad as to how he died and the funeral was just amazing and soo sad (if you wanna know how he died just let me know and I 'll tell you). Now it is mid February and I got really sick. I HAD to stay in bed or else and I hated it!! Recently my computer has been acting soo weird by shutting off by itself so I have been having trouble with that. Anyway sorry for the wait! I know you all hate me coz of the wait! Ideas are always welcome!**

**P.s. the trivia is any of you can tell me if Zanessa is engaged or not coz some other people are saying the are and idk!**

**P.s.s. if you have any ideas for dresses tell me them so I can use them for my next chapter! The date!**

**REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!**

**vanessalillymontez**


End file.
